One Piece and Naruto X-Over challenges
by Rune Saint
Summary: A Place were I will post One Piece and Naruto challenges.
1. The Ultimate Crew Challenge

**The Ultimate Crew**

17 year old Luffy and 16 year old Sasuke set sail to complete there dreams. To became the Pirate King and to kill the Celestial Dragons. To do so they must gather the most powerful pirate crew the world will ever know.

* * *

 **Naruto Characters and their position in the World**

 **Pirates**

 **Uchiha Sasuke:**

 **Epithet: ?**

 **Affiliation:** Uchiha Family, Straw Hat Pirates, Dadan Family (Former)

 **Occupation:** Pirate (Quartermaster of the Straw Hat Pirates)

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:** To kill the Celestial Dragons. (The Uchiha family lived blissfully on their own island of Indra, but because they were so powerful and dangerous, the World Government ordered a buster call, Sasuke and Itachi were the only survivors).

 **Family:** Itachi (Older Brother), Ace (Adopted Older Brother), Luffy (Adopted Older Brother)

 **Devil Fruit:** Dō Dō no mi: Model Rinnegan. (Paramecia)

One of the Three Great Eye Devil Fruits. Consider one of the most powerful Devil Fruits. Besides it's immense amount of natural abilities.

The Rinnegan gives the Sasuke's the ability to use the power of 5 elements, but he has to see 5 specific fruits in action before he can use them. The Only of these that Sauke has seen is the Raiton Raiton no mi which was eaten by Hatake Kakashi. The Rinnegan is said to have six paths of use. Sasuke doesn't have any of them at the moment. Each time he unlocks one a tomoe will appear in his eye.

 **Recruited:** N/A

Sasuke's sword was given to him by Kakashi when the Red Haired Pirates help him and Itachi escape some marines, and took them to Luffy's Island (I forgot the name). This was after Luffy meet them, and after Sabo's death.

 **Haruno Sakura:**

 **Epithet: ?**

 **Affiliation:** Straw Hat Pirates,

 **Occupation:** Pirate, Bounty Hunter (Former)

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:**?

 **Family:**

 **Devil Fruit:** N/A

 **Recruited:** Same time as Zoro.

 **Hinata Hyuga:**

 **Epithet:** Gentle Fist

 **Affiliation:** Hyuga Family, Straw Hat Pirates,

 **Occupation:** Pirate

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:** To became a strong as she can be.

 **Family:** Hiashi (Father), Hanabi (Younger Sister), Neji (Cousin)

 **Devil Fruit:** Dō Dō no mi: Model Byakugan. (Paramecia)

 **Recruited:** At Syrup Village. (Or before it, but after Orange town. or after it but before Baratie)

 **Uzumaki Naruto:**

 **Epithet: Kyuubi no Kitsune**

 **Affiliation:** Straw Hat Pirates

 **Occupation:** Pirate

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:** To bring peace between Humans, and Fishman. Also to find his Parents. (Whether their dead or doing something up to you)

 **Family:**?ther

 **Devil Fruit:** Bijuu Bijuu no mi: Model Kyuubi (Mythical Zoan)

 **Recruited:** Same time as Nami (Either Orange town of Arlong Park you choose)

\- Naruto grew up in the same village as Nami.

 **Itachi Uchiha:**

 **Epithet:** The Red Eyed Demon

 **Affiliation:** Whitebeard Pirates (Vice Commander of the 2nd division, Ace's right hand.)

 **Occupation:** Pirate

 **Age:** 22

 **Dream:** For Sasuke (Ace and Luffy) to be Happy and Free.

 **Family:** Sasuke Uchiha (Younger Brother), Portgas D. Ace (Adopted Younger Brother), Monkey D. Luffy (Adopted Older Brother)

 **Devil Fruit:** Dō Dō no mi: Model Sharingan (Paramecia)

Eye of Insight:

-Itachi can tell if some one has a devil fruit and/or can use Haki, and how much they have.

-Like the Rinnegan, the Sharingan allows Itachi to copy elements. However Itachi can only copy technics not the actual element, but unlike can copy the techniques can't involve turning his body into the element, using his Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to use these techniques in his own way. E.g Ace's Hiken (Fire Fist) involes Ace turning his fist in fire and launching it as a column. In Itachi's case it involves creating flames around his fist and launching it in the form of a giant fist. However he can not create techniques from nothing like Sasuke can.

-He can copy physical actions such as Sanji's kicking techniques.

-Itachi gains incredible perception. In combat this allows him to see fast moving objects, and gives predictive capabilities, which can be combined with Kenbunshoku Haki.

Eye of Hypnotism

-Itachi can place people in illusions.

His awakening is the Mangekyo Sharingan it doesn't blind him.

 **Hatake Kakashi:**

 **Epithet:** Masked Lightning

 **Affiliation:** Red Haired Pirates

 **Occupation:** Pirate

 **Age:** 30

 **Dream:**?

 **Family:**?

 **Devil Fruit:** Raiton Raiton no mi (Allows him to generate and manipulate Lightning, but not turn into it) It's a paramecia lightning fruit.

\- The World Government has no idea what Kakashi looks like under the mask.

\- Kakashi was a apprentice of Gol D. Roger's ship and his father was a high ranking member of it.

 **Nara Shikamaru:**

 **Affiliation:** Heart Pirates

 **Occupation:** Pirate

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:**?

 **Family:**?

 **Devil Fruit:** Shadow controlling fruit (Paramecia)

 **Akimichi Choji:**

 **Affiliation:** Heart Pirates

 **Occupation:** Pirate

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:**?

 **Family:**?

 **Devil Fruit:** Expansion fruit (Paramecia)

 **Yamanaka Ino:**

 **Affiliation:** Heart Pirates

 **Occupation:** Pirate

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:**?

 **Family:**?

 **Devil Fruit:** Mine switching fruit (Paramecia)

 **Marines**

 **Rock Lee:**

 **Affiliation:** Marines

 **Occupation:** Marine Captain

 **Age:** 16

 **Dream:**?

 **Family:**?

 **Devil Fruit: N/A**

-He is the rival to Sanji.

 **Former Pirates**

 **Jiraya:**

 **Epithet:** Toad Sage

 **Affiliation:** Straw Hat Pirates, Roger Pirates (Former)

 **Occupation:** Pirate (Former)

 **Age:** 54

 **Dream:**

 **Family:**

 **Devil Fruit:** Toad fruit

 **Recruited:** N/A

 **Tsunade:**

 **Epithet:** Slug Princess

 **Affiliation:** Straw Hat Pirates, Roger Pirates (Former)

 **Occupation:** Pirate (Former)

 **Age:** 54

 **Dream:**

 **Family:**

 **Devil Fruit:** Slug fruit

 **Recruited:** N/A

 **Orochimaru:**

 **Epithet:** Snake Overlord

 **Affiliation:** Straw Hat Pirates (Some What), Roger Pirates (Former)

 **Occupation:** Pirate (Former)

 **Age:** 54

 **Dream:**

 **Family:**

 **Devil Fruit:** Snake fruit

 **Recruited:** N/A

* * *

 **Pairings**

Monkey D. Luffy/Hinata/Vivi (Well Vivi doesn't have to be paired, but she must have a crush Luffy, and you can't pair her with someone else).

Sasuke/Robin

Naruto/Nami in a MONOGAMOUS Relationship. MONOGAMOUS! (I'm sick of Naruto/Harems).

* * *

 **Other**

Luffy is the strongest of the crew.

Sasuke of course starts of Stronger then Naruto, but Naruto catches up.

Luffy, Sasuke, Zoro, Naruto and Sanji are known as The 5 Demon Lords, or Devil Five. Besides for Luffy being the strongest you can decide where every one is.

Naruto defeats Arlong, then him and Nami get together.

Sasuke defeats Eneru, and he and Robin get together after Enies Looby.

Sasuke fights in Marineford.

Whether Ace lives or dies up to you.


	2. The Pirate Prince Challenge

The Pirate Prince

Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, is a man infamous throughout the word, and he loves Ninjas, so he decided to visit the Ninja Village of the Land of Fire. While in Konoha, Luffy stumbles upon, a 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki, who takes a liking to him. Luffy decides to take that kid, and raise him.

When 12 year old Naruto decides he wants to return home, is Konoha reading for Monkey D. Uzumaki Naruto, The Pirate Prince who's determined to be Hokage?

Naruto will obliviously call Luffy Dad, or Father.

Naruto's mother is Vivi. Vivi and Luffy are married in Secret, because he is a pirate, and she's a queen.

With the other crew members, they're referred to as Aunts and Uncles, well unless you do Japanese honorfics, then Naruto will refer to them with Sama, ex. Zoro-Sama, Nami-Sama, etc.

* * *

 **Characters**

Name: Monkey D. Uzumaki Naruto

Occupation: Pirate, Ninja

Age: 5 (Prologue) 12

Birthday: October 10th

Appearance: Blonde, blue eyes, wears orange, has whisker marks.

Personality: Same as Normal, slight changes up to you

Powers: Naruto inherited the powerful and immense Charka that all Uzumaki have (unless they ate a devil fruit). His affinity is in Futon. But he can use the other natures. No Rasengan till he meets Jiraiya. Thru he will have other abilities.

Naruto and Kurama are on, somewhat friendly terms. As the jinchūriki of Kurama, Naruto has access to his chakra, although Kurama has a limit to what he'll give him until he's older, and proves himself to the Bijuu.

He is equivalent to Luffy at the start of his journey in terms of physical power.

He was taught swordsmanship by Zoro, Black Leg Style and Cooking by Sanji, Navigation by Nami, Sniping and how to make special pellets by Usopp, Medicine by Chopper, Archeology by Robin, Shipbuilding and inventing by Franky, (although Naruto more on the maintaining side), music by Brook, Ryusoken by Sabo, and Fishman Karate, and Jujutsu by Jinbe and Koala. He learnt level headness, and discipline in emotion from Marco.

While taught these Naruto will never be as proficient in them as the Straw Hats. He has a basic understanding of all them.

He has knowledge of Haki, and while he does have it. Luffy focused more on strengthening Naruto's physical abilities, and having fun then over teaching him at such a young age. He has enough Kenbunshoku to sense the presence of those within a 50 meter radius. His Busoshoku Haki is very good for his age, but he cant use coatings. He can send out short pulses of Haoshoku, that can tame lesser animals, but against people and beasts they do nothing.

 **Name:** Nefeltari Anne

 **Occupation:** The Princess of Alabatsa

 **Age:** She's 10 years older then Naruto, and 5 days.

 **Birthday:** October 5th

 **Appearance:** Anne looks very much like her mother did as a child, but she has her father's Black hair and eyes, and wears a straw hat. (Not the Straw Hat).

 **Personality:** She's very kind and caring like her mother, despite her young age Anne has immense control over her angry, and never acts on it. She's also inherited her father's simplicity, but thankful not his stupidity, although she is very goofy. Anne is a pacifist and will always try to talk before fighting. She has never enjoyed fighting, despite inheriting her father's natural and prodigal talent for it. She's quite sarcastic, especially to Naruto, her father, her Uncle Sabo, and her Godfather Law, but not to her mother.

 **Powers:** Anne trains to defend her country, from any threat and if she can't do it by talking she do it by kicking your ass, leaving you and your forces a bloody mess, when the one's that aren't knocked out by Haoshoku.

Anne inherited the powerful and immense Charka that all who process the Will of D. have (unless they ate a devil fruit). She inherited her Grandfather's talent at Futon (Wind ), and her father's at Katon (Fire ), but her affinity is Doton (Earth ) using it manipulate sand, which comes in handy when you realized she lives in a country full of the stuff. She can also use Suiton (Water), Raiton (Lightning), Yin and Yang.

She has a summoning contract with Monkey's. Anne will eventually get Sage mode.

As a member of the D. Clan of Monkey, she has the Kekkei Genkan: Shakuton (Scorch) and Bakuton (Explosion). She is said to be able to use Yin-Yang.

She's has moderate Kenbunshoku (Observation) and Busoshoku (Armament) Haki, she's specializes in and is the best at Haoshoku (King's) Haki.

She is very powerful physically being roughly equal to post-time skip Second gear Luffy.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Naruto/? (Whoever you want him to be in a monogamous relationship with). If were me I say Hinata, but that's because it's the only protagonist canonical pairing in anime history that I like.

Luffy/Vivi

Kakashi/Anne

* * *

 _ **Straw Hat Pirate Crew:**_

 **Captain:** Monkey D. Luffy

 **First Mate/Swordsman:** Roronoa Zoro

 **Quartermaster:** Sabo

 **Navigator:** Nami

 **Sniper:** Usopp

 **Cook:** Sanji

 **Doctor:** Tony Tony Chopper

 **Archeologist:** Nico Robin

 **Shipwright:** Franky

 **Musician:** Brook

 **Helmsman:** Jinbe, steers the ship no idea what it's called.

 **Other:** Carrot, Koala and Marco the Phoenix

 **Trainee:** Monkey D. Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Other

No bashing, Naruto can not just completely own everyone.

Naruto can be paired with a guy if you want.

Whether any of the other crew members are married and/or have kids is up to you. Except Zoro, he does have a kid with Tashigi, although whether there actually together, or if it was the result of a one night stand up to you, and everything about the kid also up to you, except that it exist, looks like Zoro, and is a complete and total badass because it's father is Roronoa Zoro.


	3. Monkey D Uzumaki Luffy

Instead of taking Luffy to Dadan, Garp takes Luffy to a old friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Luffy raised by Naruto, becomes a ninja instead of a pirate.

 **Name:** Monkey D. Uzumaki Luffy

 **Occupation:** Ninja

 **Age:** 7 (Prologue), 12

 **Birthday:** May 5th

 **Appearance:** Black hair, black eyes, straw hat.

 **Personality:** Same as normal, Goofy idiot.

 **Powers:** Luffy has the powerful and immense Charka that all who process the Will of D. have, then he went and ate Devil Fruit, wait no Shanks stopped him before that happen. So he does have charka, and a sweet hat.

Luffy is a combat prodigy especially in Taijutsu, he specialises in mixing his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Surprising Luffy has very good Chakra control despite the amount he processes. While Luffy is very good at ninjutsu, all of his don't require Hand seals, as Luffy sucks at hand seals, even if he uses the Sharingan.

Luffy despite his young age can use the Rasengan, and Futon: Rasengan without help and has done what Kakashi Hatake failed to do, and successfully fused Raiton and the Rasengan together to form the Raiton: Rasengan (Although Kakashi did help him make it), he has also made Katon: Rasengan, Doton: Rasengan, and Suiton: Rasengan but has not let been able to able to make Shakuton: Rasengan, or Bakuton: Rasengan.

Luffy is commonly thought to be the most talent ninja of his generation, when it comes to combat, graduating when he was 10, he would passed sooner but he failed his written exams, twice.

Thanks to the Sharingan, his creativity, and imagination Luffy has the potential to be really good at Genjutsu if he would just be patient enough to learn it. Just to be clear Luffy can use genjutsu he just sucks at it.

 **Nature Release:** Futon (Wind), Katon (Fire), Doton (Earth), Raiton (Lightning), Suiton (Water). (Potentially Yin, and Yang).

Kekkei Genkai:

Shakuton (Scorch Release) which is the combination of Futon and Katon.

Bakuton (Explosion Release) which is apparently the combination of Doton and Raiton

Sharingan

 **Other Abilities**

Luffy can hear Kurama, because he can hear "The Voice of All Things."

 **Jutsu:**

 **Rasengan**

 **Futon: Rasengan**

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken** (He knows it but can't use due to the fact it would permanently damage his arm)

 **Raiton: Rasengan** (Kakashi states it's basically fusing the Raikiri's (Lightning Cutter) speed and piercing ability with the Rasengan destructive capability, but it has the same drawbacks as Raikiri, giving the user tunnel vision meaning you need the Sharingan to use it properly, because of the amount of lightning the user needs very good chakra control or the lightning will hurt them.)

 **Katon: Rasengan** (It vastly increases the destructive abilities of the Rasengan, although it can burn you hand). Luffy makes a Rasengan, and shots a small amount fire from his mouth into his hand, and then fuses the two together.

 **Doton: Rasengan** (Increases the hardness meaning it hits harder).

 **Suiton: Rasengan**

 **Katon: Red Hawk** (Luffy shots fire from his mouth, and forms it around his hand in the form of a hawk.)

 **Shakuton: Red Hawk** (Luffy molds Shakuton into a hawk around his fist)

 **Bakuton: Red Hawk** (Luffy molds Bakuton into a hawk around his fist).

 **Bakuton:** Clones (Clones that explode when hit)

 **Shadow Clones**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Chidori**

 **Raikiri**

 **Eight Gates (Can open 2 gates)**

 **Summoning Jutsu** (Contact with Foxes)

 **Team:** Rock Lee (The Power of Youth), along with a female branch Hyuga clan member and someone else. Like Team Guy, they are focused mostly on Taijutsu. The Hyuga member focus' solely on Taijutsu, mostly. And the unknown member uses Genjutsu and Taijutsu together

* * *

 **Family:**

 **Adopted** (Actually technically Foster, but he's basically adopted)

Naruto Uzumaki (Adopted Father)

Hinata Uzumaki (Adopted Mother)

Boruto Uzumaki (Adopted Brother)

Himawari Uzumaki (Adopted Sister)

Hanabi Hyuga (Adopted Aunt)

Hiashi Hyuga (Adopted Grandfather)

 **Biological - This is Luffy's paternal family**

Monkey D. Dragon (Father)

Monkey D Garp (Grandfather)

Madara Uchiha (Great-Great-Grandfather)

Indra Otsutsuki (Ancestor)

Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Ancestor)

Kaguya Otsutsuki (Ancestor)

 **Marital - Epilogue**

Sarada Uchiha (Wife)

Sasuke Uchiha (Father-in-Law)

Sakura Uchiha (Mother-in-Law)

Naruto Characters with Haki

Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara and the Tailed Beast. Otsutsuki Clan members.

Kenbunshoku, and Busoshoku: Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, All Jonin, and The Kage, and any one you want.

Boruto, Himawari and Sarada all have Haoshoku, but have no idea how to use Haki, or even that it exist.

* * *

 **Pairings**

Luffy/Sarada

Naruto/Hinata

Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

 **Other:**

No Bashing.

Luffy's Sharingan awaken when Shanks saved him from the Sea King.

Luffy is the opposite of Boruto, as he greatly admires that Naruto's Hokage, but he doesn't want to be Hokage because it would be too much work. This has caused the brothers to crash.

Luffy trains a lot, going thru Rock Lee's intense training along side his best friend Metal Lee. Even when it's off time.

Luffy's a big fan of The Power of Youth.

Terrified of his mother because she makes him bathe every day. (Oda stated Luffy bathes once a week). This is torture.

When not training, Luffy likes to:

• Play with Himawari

• Be with his mother.

• He enjoys being with Naruto, when he has time.

• Hanging with Metal Lee

• Annoying Kakashi

• Getting Kakashi to help train his Sharingan, or ninjutsu (So more training)

• Visiting and talking to Might Guy.

• Playing Video Games, not with Boruto because Luffy doesn't like his cheating, this is due to his continuously hard work and training with Rock Lee has taught Luffy the value of hard work, and not taking shortcuts.

• Spending time with his Aunt Hanabi as she buys him lots of meat.

• Getting into eating contests, he is determined to one day defeat Choji in one. After getting into a eating contest he trains.

In the final round of the Chunin Exams it's Luffy vs. Shinki. This is were Luffy reveals to Naruto, (and pretty much everyone else, minus a few people) that he knows Futon: Rasengan, and that he invented the Raiton: Rasengan , and Katon: Rasengan.

Lee, Metal, Kakashi, Hinata, Himawari, and his teammate know that Luffy can preform Futon: Rasengan

Kakashi knows about Raiton: Rasengan because he helped him make it.

No one knows about Katon: Rasengan, Suiton: Rasengan, and Doton: Rasengan

Luffy still wants to return Shanks hat to him, but is determined to become a great ninja first.

He will get Sage Mode.

I realized that Luffy could still become a pirate when he became older if he wanted to, and after he did all that Ninja stuff. So Luffy can still became pirate king if you want.

If you want Luffy can get Mangekyo Sharingan, and his abilities are your choice. Same with Sarada. (Although if you want to use mine your welcome, PM me.)

Also how Madara is related to the Monkey D. Clan, is up to you, well minus Luffy. I mean if you want Madara to only be related to Luffy, then that's up to you. That would mean that Dragon and Garp don't have the Sharingan, only Luffy. Meaning if you give Luffy the Mangekyo Sharingan, he can't get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which makes for interesting drama. Even then not sure if a parent or grandparent's Mangekyo Sharingan would turn your into a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan anyway but still up to you.

The same goes for Scorch Release, and Explosion release if Garp and Dragon have them up to you. This would mean Luffy get's them from his mother.


	4. Shinobi of the Sea

**Shinobi of the Sea**

During the Chunin Exam, the Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sea turn up, and some of them have very weird powers.

 **Team Marco:**

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Devil Fruit:** Gomu Gomu no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release

Lightning Release

Yang Release(Devil Fruit)

 **Trafalgar Law**

 **Devil Fruit:** Op Op no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Lightning Release

Yang Release (Devil Fruit)

 **Nico Robin**

 **Devil Fruit:** Hana Hana no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Yin Release (Affinity)

Yang Release (Devil Fruit)

 **Marco**

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Phoenix

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release (Affinity/Devil Fruit)

Lightning Release

Earth Release (Very Limited, knows about 3/4 Jutsu)

Wind Release

Water Release (Very Limited, knows about 1/2 Jutsu)

Yang Release (Devil Fruit)

* * *

 **Team Smoker:**

 **Roronoa Zoro**

 **Chakra Nature**

Wind Release

 **Tony Tony Chopper**

 **Devil Fruit:** Hito Hito no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Yang Release (Devil Fruit)

 **Tashigi**

 **Chakra Nature**

Wind Release

 **Smoker**

 **Devil Fruit:** Moku Moku no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Yang Release (Devil Fruit)

* * *

 **Other People**

 **Nami**

 **Chakra Nature**

Lightning Release

Wind Release

 **Usopp**

 **Chakra Nature**

Earth Release

 **Sanji**

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release

 **Franky**

 **Chakra Nature**

? (Serioulsy have no idea what to do for Franky)

 **Brook**

 **Devil Fruit:** Yomi Yomi no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Yin Release (Devil Fruit)

 **Ace**

 **Devil Fruit:** Mera Mera no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release (Devil Fruit)

Yang Release (Devil Fruit)

 **Sabo**

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release

 **Shanks**

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release

Lightning Release

Wind Release

Earth Release

Water Release

Yang Release

Yin Release

 **Edward Newgate/Whitebeard**

 **Devil Fruit:** Gura Gura no mi

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release

Lightning Release

Wind Release

Earth Release (Devil Fruit)

Water Release

Yang Release

Yin Release

 **Rayleigh**

 **Chakra Nature**

Fire Release

Lightning Release

Wind Release

Earth Release

Water Release

Yang Release

Yin Release

 **Pairings**

Whatever you want just no harems, or LuNa (Luffy/Nami).

 **Other**

No Bashing!

Devil Fruits work by manipulating the chakra in a person, hence why those with devil fruits have a nature with (Devil Fruit) next to it, some devil fruits have more then one like Ace.

Besides for the teams mention up to you, who is on whose team.

PM if you have questions or want to accept this challenge.


	5. Rise of the Monkey King Challenge

I was on quora the other week and I saw this question. "What is Luffy was on team 7 instead of Sasuke." and I thought, "This would make a great fanfiction idea." Now you could just take Luffy as a 12 year and put him on the teambut not this challenge.

 **Rise of the Monkey King**

Luffy is the jinchuriki of the Four Tails, Son Goku. He lives in Konaha, Garp took Luffy to his friend the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 **Characters**

 **Name:** Monkey D. Luffy

 **Age:** 12

 **Classification:** Jinchuriki

 **Affiliation:** Hidden Leaf

 **Team:** Team Kakashi

 **Ninja Rank:** Genin

 **Academy Grad. Age:** 12

 **Family:**

Monkey D. Dragon (Father)

Monkey D Garp (Grandfather)

 **Kekkei Genkai:**

 **Lava Release** (Fire + Earth)

 **Boil Release** (Water + Fire)

 **Nature Release:**

 **Fire Release** (Affinity)

 **Earth Release**

 **Water Release** (Affinity)

 **Lava Release**

 **Boil Release**

 **Other Abilities**

Luffy can hear Kurama, and other tailed beasts because he can hear "The Voice of All Things."

 **Jutsu:**

 **Body Flicker:** A technique that allows Luffy to move really fast.

 **Summoning Jutsu** (Contact with Monkeys, eventually)

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Powers:**

Thanks to being a D. Luffy has the powerful and immense reserves of Charka, that rivals a Uzumaki, and Haki that rivals the Uchiha.

 **Ninjutsu:** Luffy is proficient at ninjutsu, being ranked 2nd in the class behind Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Taijutsu:** Luffy is proficient at taijutsu, being number 1 in his class.

 **Genjutsu:** Luffy is sucks at genjutsu.

 **Bukijutsu:** Luffy is skilled in the use of Bukijutsu being able to use Kunai and Shurikens.

 **Pairings**

Luffy/Naruko (Harem if you want)

 **Other**

No Bashing.

Fem! Naruto, obviously.

How good of terms Luffy and Son Goku are on is up to knew. Whether Luffy even knows about him.

Whether Luffy has his devil fruit, and meet Shanks is up to you. Maybe he didn't meet Shanks.


	6. The Three Dojutsu

**Dojutsu Team**

Luffy and Law are placed on a team with Hanabi (Or Hinata, would prefer Hanabi but I get that Hinata would be easier to write.) and all three have dojutsu.

 **Characters**

 **Name:** Monkey D. Luffy

 **Family:**

Monkey D. Dragon (Father)

Monkey D Garp (Grandfather)

Uchiha Madara (Great-Grandfather)

 **Kekkei Genkai:**

Sharingan

 **Chakra Nature:** (Just to be clear Luffy can not use them, there just his affinities)

 **Fire Release** (Affinity)

 **Lightning Release** (Affinity)

 **Other Abilities**

Luffy can hear Kurama, and other tailed beasts because he can hear "The Voice of All Things."

 **Jutsu:**

 **Body Flicker:** A technique that allows Luffy to move really fast.

 **Summoning Jutsu** (Contact with Monkeys, eventually)

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Powers:**

Thanks to being a D. Luffy has the powerful and immense reserves of Charka, that rivals a Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Name:** Trafalgar D. Water Law

 **Family:**

Lami (Younger Sister)

 **Kekkei Genkai:**

Ketsuryugan

 **Chakra Nature:** (Just to be clear Law can not use it, it just his affinity)

 **Yang Release** (Affinity)

 **Other Abilities**

Law can regenerate small wrongs

 **Jutsu:**

 **Summoning Jutsu** (Contact with Bears, eventually)(Yes it's because of Bepo)

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Powers:**

Thanks to being a D. Law has the powerful and immense reserves of Chakra, that rivals a Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Pairings**

Luffy/Hanabi (Or Hinata)

 **Other**

No Bashing.

Weather Law and Luffy have their Devil Fruits is up to you.


	7. The Three Apprentices

After a vicious fight in one of Kaguya's dimension's Uchiha Sasuke is injured. He appears in front of Luffy, Ace and Sabo, and faints. The three brother take him to Dadan's to be healed. Once awake sensing the potential in the three Sasuke decides to train the 3. Until he's fully healed and can leave.

 **Name:** Monkey D. Luffy

 **Age:** 10

 **Nature Release:** Fire Release, Lightning Release

 **Other Abilities**

Luffy can hear Kurama, because he can hear "The Voice of All Things.

 **Powers:** Luffy has the powerful and immense Charka that all who process the Will of D.

 **Name:** Portgas D. Ace

 **Age:** 12

 **Nature Release:** Fire Release (Affinity), Water Release

 **Powers:** Ace has the powerful and immense Charka that all who process the Will of D.

 **Name:** Sabo

 **Age:** 12

 **Nature Release:** Fire Release (Affinity), Wind Release

 **Powers:** While Sabo doesn't have the same amount of Chakra that Luffy and Ace process he does have refined chakra control, despite not even knowing about chakra.

* * *

 **Naruto Characters with Haki**

Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara and the Tailed Beast. Otsutsuki Clan members.

Kenbunshoku, and Busoshoku: Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, All Jonin, and The Kage, and any one you want.

Boruto, Himawari and Sarada all have Haoshoku, but have no idea how to use Haki, or even that it exist.

* * *

 **Pairings**

Luffy/Himawari

Naruto/Hinata

Sasuke/Sakura

Sabo/Sarada

* * *

 **Other:**

No Bashing

Luffy is the same age as Sarada, Boruto etc, and 4 years older then Himawari (I think, Himawari's age isn't stated but I think she's 4 years younger then Boruto.)


	8. Charlotte Naruto

This is a challenge by melolchain123rich, I'm just posting it for them. But you probably tell that since it's not about Luffy.

Here is the basic information  
 **Background-** Naruto has always been praised as a prodigy by Big Mom and his siblings, from the time he was 10 he went out on missions to take over islands, however he had an encounter with Akainu which resulted in him getting defeated and having large burn marks on the right side of his body (similar to Aokiji).he has a deep hatred for the marines and wishes for his mother to become king of the pirates. Naruto gets along with all his siblings and has a lazy attitude most of the time but in battle he is serious. he also has an obsession with weapons

* * *

 **Abilities-** Naruto has a paramecia devil fruit which allows him his to store things in a pocket dimension(similar to Erza's ability)  
He stores all types of weapons in his dimension (katanas, staves etc), he owns the seven swords of the mist (samehada, shibuki etc).His favourite weapon to use is a staff called Ruyi Jingu Bang(Sun Wukong's weapon) which can expand and extend (think the power pole from Dragon ball)  
Naruto is a weapon master and he is proficient in all types of Haki especially Busoshoku.

* * *

 **Plot-** It starts off form Sabaody where Naruto is going to the slave auctioning house to see if there are any new races to bring to whole cake island, that's where he meets the straw hats who he makes friends with.

After Kizaru deals with some of the supernovas he has a brief exchange with him where he manages to catch Kizaru off guard with his ats when the time skip happens where he hears about what happens on fishman island and Luffy threatening big Mom.

Luffy defeats cracker he goes to speak to him briefly telling him that coming to the island is a mistake and he was gonna regret it.(after that it continues from the wedding)

* * *

 **Pairing:**

Naruto/Nami


End file.
